Some furniture pieces which have cabinet doors and drawers are made from expensive wood. The furniture may be aesthetically designed without hardware on the front face of the drawers or cabinet doors for pulling open the drawers and cabinet doors.
It is known that furniture with drawers may be shipped with temporary pulls formed of masking tape. These temporary pulls are formed by sticking a strip of masking tape to the inside of the drawer front. A portion of the masking tape extends outward from the drawer front and is folded back on itself to form a manually engagable projection.
Permanent furniture hardware is typically attached to the front face of a drawer or a door by fasteners or the like which extend into the surface of the wood. However, it may not be desirable to mar the wood material of a drawer or a door by attaching the hardware with screws or the like that penetrate the front face of the drawer or door. Thus, there is a need for a pull which provides a manually gripable portion for pulling open a drawer or a door made from wood and which is mounted in a manner that does not damage the wood.